Dallas Winston
Dallas "Dally" Winston is a greaser and a member of The Gang. Physical Appearance In the books, Dallas Winston is said to have an elfish face with high cheekbones, a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. Dally didn't like haircuts nor hair oil so his almost white-blond hair fell over his forehead in wisps. He had blazing blue eyes which Ponyboy describes as "cold with all the hatred in the world." However, in the movie, Dally has brown hair and eyes. Personality Dallas was hardened from a tough upbringing. He spent three years on the wild side of New York and was arrested at the young age of ten. Dallas was also treated poorly by his father. Overview Dally is a tough guy who hangs out with Johnny and Ponyboy. In the second chapter after they go to the movie, he attempts to flirt with Cherry. He then promptly gets a Coke thrown at him by Cherry, and leaves. He then later appears after Johnny killed Bob; he was at the club in the bedroom trying to get some sleep. He gives the boys a gun and tells them to hop on a train to Windrixville and hide inside an old abandoned church. The church was almost inhospitable; however, it was far away helps them from being caught by the police, and it also had water for them to drink. Later, Dally comes back a few days later after they been hiding and gives Ponyboy a note [from Sodapop, and treats Ponyboy and Johnny to a fast food place, as the two were basically starving. When they return to the church, they find it on fire with seven trapped kids, inside. Ponyboy and Johnny help save the kids, and Dally later helps them; however, he hits Ponyboy hard enough to make him fall. We then later find out he did that because he was simply on fire. Afterwards, Ponyboy and Two-Bit visit Dally in the hospital because Dally had received a few minor burns due to the church fire. Dally was maddened that he had to miss the rumble against the Socs, and tells them to "do it for Johnny," fight for Johnny. He later convinces the nurse the aid Two-Bit's switchblade to let him leave. Dally then joins the Greasers at the rumble fight. After the Greasers heroically won, he said that they should get to the hospital, to visit the severely injured Johnny. On their way there, they get pulled over by a cop; as they were speeding. Dally made a quick lie, saying that Ponyboy was simply a boy who fell off his motorcycle. Understanding the 'situation,' the police escort them to the hospital. There, they tell Johnny they won the fight. Shortly after, Johnny dies because of his severe injuries and burns. Dally, overcome with grief; runs out, and robs a convenience store. The only thing that Dally loved was Johnny. He was wielding gun that wasn't loaded. Then, he asks Darry and the gang to help him hide. As the gang arrives, they see Dally aiming his unloaded gun towards the officers, with the look of obviously wanting to shoot them. They finally see Dally being shot to death by a policeman who was unaware of the gun being completely empty. Dallas Winston then dies, almost instantly. He might not have died a hero's death, but he certainly will be remembered as one. The last words he uttered were "Pony...." Images → see also Dallas Winston/Gallery and Category:Images of Dallas Winston 1jcdally.jpg Dallyy.jpg Dally.jpg References Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Greasers Category:Novel characters Category:Film characters